


True loves first

by prettyweedling



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, First Valentines together, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Just a whole lotta fluff, M/M, McGenji Valentine Exchange, McgenjiValentine, The search for chocolate becomes far more important than actual. Blackwatch work., Valentines Chocolates, and that's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyweedling/pseuds/prettyweedling
Summary: "Perhaps you stole my share,” his teasing didn’t go over Genji’s head, as he let out a metallic chuckle, shaking his head.“You are quick to assume.”“... Meaning?”“I have never received Valentine’s chocolates either.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greywords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywords/gifts).



> Here's my Valentine exchange for agendergenji! The prompt's were: First Valentine's Day Together, Blackwatch Days, Exchanging Chocolates. I was initially just going to do exchanging chocolates but the more I planned it, the more I liked the idea of doing all three! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it (it being this very indulgent and incredibly situational fluff fest, I hope I didn't get too carried away!) and have a lovely Valentines day friend ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

_“What do you mean you’ve never received Valentine’s chocolates?”_

_The question pulled Jesse right out of his thoughts, focus moving from the practise target in front of him to the cybernetic man behind him. Even with the mask, Genji was so clearly alert and intrigued by Jesse, that it almost made him laugh. He was sat cross legged on a stool, his hands gripping onto the edge so as to prevent him from toppling off as he leant in._

_“It’s not that surprising, Genji. Lotta people out there in the same boat.”_

_“Yes, but there’s also a lot of people who have received Valentines chocolates. I want to know why you haven’t. In particular.”_

_Genji was lucky that he was such an interesting, charming person half the time. Jesse let out a strangled chuckle as impulse led him to put his gun down and turn around, eyeing the other with a cautious gaze. When he first met Genji, he found it difficult to tell if he was being insulted or not. But by the innocent tilt in Genji’s head, he could tell his question was sincere._

_“Well… I’ve never really had much time for dating. Nor all the sappy shit that comes with havin’ a crush,” he admitted calmly, scratching at the scraggly hairs on his chin. Genji didn’t move, still leaning in intently. “Honestly? I don’t know myself. Bet a guy like you has had a fair few gifted to him, though. Perhaps you stole my share,” his teasing didn’t go over Genji’s head, as he let out a metallic chuckle, shaking his head._

_“You are quick to assume.”_

_“... Meaning?”_

_“I have never received Valentine’s chocolates either.”_

 

Genji’s words reverberated in Jesse’s mind as he watched the cyborg in training, noting how tired out he looked after several uninterrupted hours of practise with the sword. It was hardly like he could tell with Genji’s faceplate on, but he was a lot slower getting to his feet as time went on, his shoulders gradually hunching over. His technique was getting sloppy too, yet he kept persevering, swatting away his sparring partner’s hand every time they offered to help him back up. He had been trying hard as ever lately, working through the night and pushing himself, even when Jesse personally considered how healthy that was to be questionable. There’s working hard, then there’s Genji levels of working hard. Even if he’d have more reason than any of them to just lay down and call it a day, he often worked just like this; working himself to the point of being forced out of the training room. 

A hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts, and he looked behind to catch his supervisor's gaze.

“Time to head out.”

“Got’cha. I’ll be with ‘ya shortly.”

Shortly was probably an overstatement, as he found himself looking back to Genji when Gabriel’s back was turned. The other was being ushered out by a worried looking Angela, scolding him for pushing himself again. Jesse could somewhat awkwardly tell when Genji met his gaze, as he ignored the medic and waved over to him. He laughed as a panic instinct before waving back, his hand stiffly going to rub the back of his neck when he couldn’t decide what to do with it. 

Genji deserved Valentine’s chocolates. More than anyone else.

He had no idea what kind of chocolates Genji would like. Hell, he couldn’t really tell if Genji would even be allowed to have them, Angela was so picky over his diet. But it’d be a nice gesture, regardless. To show that there were people that cared about his hard work.

“McCree, sometime today would be just peachy if you could.”

“Coming!”

\--

Genji watched Jesse stumble after his supervisor with a fond chuckle, rubbing at some of the damaged panels on his side. Jesse always popped up around training time, no matter what mood Genji was in. It was common for Genji to have low days, which often involved training and then confining himself to his room, unwilling to talk for long periods of time. But McCree still waited. He’d just watch over Genji’s training, occasionally offering words of support. It happened so much that Genji lost nerve to just walk away from him, even if he didn’t talk. He’d just sit by Jesse, and breathe. And, he realised, sometimes sitting by Jesse and just breathing was all he needed. 

“Genji, I wouldn’t mess with the mechanisms there too much. They’re damaged enough as it is,” Angela sighed from besides him, gesturing to the area that Genji was gripping on his side. It still took a bit of getting used to, seeing parts of his body that weren’t flesh, and being unable to suppress pain or damage with a tight grasp or bandage. 

“Ah, sorry,” he chuckled quietly, reluctantly letting the area go. His gaze was still fixed to the now fairly distant figures of McCree and Reyes, still animated in conversation, before they disappeared through a door. Jesse really did wait for him. A lot. Despite the barrage of shit life had thrown at him, he still managed that charming smile.

“What are you thinking about?” came the same voice from besides him, and Genji finally took his eyes off the door.

“Hm? Apologies, Angela, I was-”

“In another world, yes. I can tell,” she wore a strange look of concern, yet endearment as she looked towards Genji’s line of sight. “Something is on your mind. Do you want to tell me?”

Genji very nearly dismissed the conversation, but he could understand her concern. Without the ability to read his facial cues, a lot of people mistook his behaviours as melancholic, when it was only rare that they were these days. So he laughed, hand hovering around the damaged mechanisms once again, but he resisted the urge to cover them.

“Do you know where I could find a box of chocolate liqueurs?”

Angela smiled at that one, visibly relaxing as she gestured towards the exit. 

“Let’s get you patched up first.”

\--

The few days they had leading to Valentines day sped by, and Jesse McCree could say with full certainty that a commercial holiday had never caused him this much stress. Finding chocolates whilst working had proven to be exceptionally difficult, considering Blackwatch wasn’t the most lenient when it came to work hours. Jesse hardly knew of any decent chocolatiers in the area they were stationed, and even if he did, they seemed to be getting shipped out so often it was hardly like he had time for shopping. When the day came to, Jesse was starting to get desperate. They were scheduled to arrive back to base mid afternoon, which gave him hardly any time to find somewhere that might make good boxed chocolates. So he had managed to sneak a piece of paper (off of Morrison) and a pen (long since abandoned in the hallways of their base) to jot ideas down on the drive to their destination. So far, he had come up with:

-A Valentines card (too weird?)  
-A poem (too much?)  
-A letter of appreciation ( _FAR_ too much.)  
-A teddy bear (Genji might never speak to me again. Plus teddies are harder to find than chocolates)  
-A bottle of wine (Angela might never speak to me again. Plus, too fancy.)

Not to mention the several scribbles littered as a product of frustration, which he blamed on the pen running out every other word, but it was probably due to the fact that he hated every single one of the ideas on the page. Chocolates just fit better, and he had it set in his mind and _everything_. He dabbed the pen at the next bullet point he had made, waiting for an idea to accompany it, but instead he just leant back against the wall of the van, staring up at the ceiling of it. His hand started curling into a fist as his brain slowly gave up on the idea, the paper crinkling ever so slightly.

“What’s eating you?”

Jesse looked over to Gabriel, who was giving him an expression he couldn’t quite read. His brows were furrowed, and his arms folded. He looked closed off and cold, but there was also something calm about him. His relaxed shoulders, and tilted head. Jesse hated not knowing what people were thinking, especially as Gabe was so good at hiding it as it was. On instinct, his hand clenched and screwed the paper up inside.

“Nothin’. Just writing.”

“Hmm. Writing.”

The silence lay heavy between them, which confused Jesse even further. What was he looking so intent for if he wasn’t going to pursue the conversation? Jesse huffed, looking to the side to avoid the painfully awkward eye contact, the crumpled paper ball of failed ideas discreetly chucked aside. 

“Hey, McCree. No amount of angst gives you the right to litter.”

At least, he had been naive enough to assume he could do anything discreetly around Gabriel.

“I don’t think you can call it littering, we’re not-”

“You really gonna argue with me on this one?”

Jesse opened his mouth only to close it promptly, replacing it with a pout. Not unlike a child, he decided to stomp his foot over the paper, slowly pulling it back closer to him, so he could bend down and pick it up. Gabriel definitely didn’t look impressed as Jesse showcased his efforts with a big, frustrated grin, his frown only intensifying.

“Jesse, I would much rather you just tell me what’s ticking you off than deal with you acting like this.”  


Jesse’s exaggerated grin faded away as he recognised the hint of concern in Gabriel’s voice, starting to feel a twang of guilt for acting out. The look his supervisor was giving him was telling him not to bother being polite about saying it was nothing. It felt ridiculous, to be getting fussy over not being able to get someone a Valentine's present. But the words still echoed in Jesse’s mind.

_“I have never received Valentine’s chocolates either.”_

“I wanted to get someone chocolates. For Valentine’s day. Symbol of friendship and affection, you know the drill,” he waved his hand around vaguely, and with that he stuffed the paper into his pocket. “But I’m not gonna be able get any, and all my other ideas are a load’a crap. Not like I can exactly half ass it and buy them another time, either. So I’m just stuck with bein’ a crappy friend.”

Jesse hadn’t exactly known what to expect in terms of response, probably a lecture on how their jobs were more important than that and to get over himself. But he hadn’t expected Gabriel to just sit and _listen_. 

“People sometimes leave unwanted boxes around base. I’m sure there’ll be some you could take.”

“I’m not stealin’ a gift! This has to mean something, I can’t just pilfer my way through this one!” 

Gabriel actually seemed a little surprised at that one, but not angry. Far from it, as his lips broke out into a toothy grin.

“Someone must be pretty important, huh?” 

Jesse almost wanted to retort back at that, but the laugh that came from Gabe was so fond that it died in his throat. He just shuffled his feet against the floor of the van, his own lips betraying his attempt at staying cool by forming the goofiest smile possible.

“Tell you what, when we get back, I’ll fix something up for you.”

“From… _where_?”

“You can repay me by not asking that.”

\--

4:59. Nearly two hours since Jesse was due back, and Genji was still waiting outside in the Blackwatch docking station. Neatly wrapped chocolates in hand. About an hour in he had felt ridiculous for worrying about not getting the chocolates in time for Jesse's return, or that they wouldn’t be presentable. He had practically spent all of his free time the previous evening bothering the postal workers by asking if his parcel had arrived about every ten minutes, and the rest of the night had been running around headquarters looking for anything he could use as decoration. An abandoned bouquet of flowers had been stuffed in the trash, with a shocking pink bow still neatly wrapped around the stems. So, being the resourceful person he was, Genji slipped it off and wrapped it to how he saw fit. Jesse didn’t need to know it was a trash ribbon, after all. 

Worrying about ribbons, or feeling irritable about spending so much time fussing was far from his mind when he was updated on McCree’s mission status. There had been an accident, not too huge but serious enough to warrant an immediate retreat to base. From what he gathered, Jesse was injured - something about his knee. Genji knew it wasn’t too serious, that they would have told him if it wasn’t a big deal. The medics would be looking far less relaxed if that were the case. They would have told him if that were the case.

But he held the box close to his chest regardless, watching with bated breath as a familiar black van pulled up.

\--

5:42. Genji, box of chocolate liqueurs still held against his chest, found himself restless outside the emergency room. Jesse had been admitted shortly after arriving, though the small group of medics and assistants had crowded around him, effectively blocking Genji’s sight from him. A rather bruised and bloodied Reyes had been pushed aside as Jesse was wheeled into the building and out of sight once again, the most Genji was able to catch was the top of his head. Genji had attempted to walk into the emergency room a few times as Reyes made periodic trips in and out of the room, only to be nudged back every time.

So he waited. With no clear updates beyond “His knee is fucked up and he’s going to be sore for a long time, but he’ll live”, Genji waited. He had stopped looking up at Reyes whenever he came out, but found himself confused by the distinct lack of footsteps leading off into the distance. So his gaze went up to find Reyes watching him, his smile exhausted, but evident as he looked Genji up and down.

“You can go in and say hi now.”

\--

The first thing that caught Genji’s attention was how battered Jesse looked. The second, was how oddly calm he looked. He didn’t have time for a third, as he was already rushing to the bedside to flood the other with questions.

“What happened out there?”

“Jus’ an unfortunate situation. You know, it’s funny really-”

“What happened to your knee?”

“It’s nothing just a blast injury that’s-”

“Are you in pain?”

“I’m fi-”

“Are you in any pain at all?”

“Genji.”

It was Jesse’s turn to interrupt the tightly wound bundle of nerves that was Genji Shimada, as he lay a hand over his shoulder. Genji almost assumed Jesse had lost it, as Jesse wore that easy smile he had on so often.

“There’s not much to worry about. I’ve busted my leg up a bit, unexpected bomb nearby caused quite the shock for a lot of us, as you can imagine.” Jesse spoke lowly, his voice gravelly from the stress of the day. But, it was him, undoubtedly. 

Genji allowed himself to relax on an exhale, sinking lower into the side of Jesse’s bed. He turned to the chocolates, smoothing out the light crumples in the corners of the box.

“It’s stupid, really. I bought you a present. I thought your injury would prevent me from giving it to you,” Genji’s head turned back to Jesse, basking in the warmth and security of that smile. “I’m glad it hasn’t.”

“Ain’t nothin’ stupid about that! Come on, I like gifts. It’s been a rough day, I could do with a present,” Jesse’s chuckle trailed into a wheezy cough, but it wasn’t anything a pat to the chest couldn’t solve. Genji moved a little awkwardly as he fiddled with the box in his hands, trying to flatten out a menial squashed corner still. But, Jesse had waited long enough for some good news, it seemed. So Genji held out the box to Jesse, faceplate moving around ever so slightly as Genji struggled on what to look at.

“I wanted to present you with your first Valentine’s chocolates. You have been a good friend to me and if anyone deserves appreciation for their loyalty and hard work… it’s you,” Genji managed to get out, and when his eyes eventually settled on Jesse’s face, he found the look of surprise a little difficult to understand. He found the beaming grin and laugh a little easier to understand, even if it nearly caused his heart to malfunction. 

“Well, I’ll be damned… Genji, thankyou, really. I-,” Jesse had an excitable look on his face as he leant over to the opposite side, grunting as he leant down to blindly grab at something besides the bed. “Hang on-,” he managed to get out as he noticed Genji’s bewildered head tilt, hand passing over a plastic bag several times before he managed to pick it up, pulling himself back onto the bed with a triumphant sigh. He placed it on Genji’s lap, nodding to it eagerly. 

“Go on. Open up.”  


Genji was tentative at first, pawing at the handles of the bag. But it didn’t take too long for him to reach inside and pull out a thin, but tall box.

An assortment of Praline truffles. 

“Now uh, I gotta admit… I didn’t buy them from a shop or nothin’. Gabe was gonna give them to his special someone, but I was in such a tight bind that he offered that I buy them off him. But he really saved my ass, I wanted to buy you some ever since I heard you hadn’t gotten any. I don’t have much in the way of words but… I wanted you to have a gift,” Jesse noted the delicate chuckles that Genji was clearly trying to keep quiet, but the way he held the box and had his attention fixated on it, Jesse could tell it was worth every penny. 

“Thankyou, Jesse.”

“Pleasure’s all mine. Thankyou for mine as well.”

The two found a sort of harmonious comfort in the silence that followed, and Jesse took the time to look at the assortments written on the side of the box. He knew he shouldn’t really, but the sound of a dark chocolate liqueur was too tempting. So he carefully pulled the ribbon and started picking at the tape sticking the cardboard together. Until a small click and hiss sounded next to him.

He hadn’t forgotten that he still had no idea what was behind that faceplate Genji wore, but he had forgotten that it was likely that Genji needed to take it off to eat and such. He blinked and looked up on instinct to the other, catching the sight of Genji working the mechanisms on his mask and slowly pulling it away. 

“Oh-! Would you rather-”

“It’s okay.”

The smile that Genji wore was beautiful. So much genuine, unaltered tranquility emitted from curved lips. Jesse couldn’t think of words to describe the warmth in his chest when he observed Genji drop his faceplate to the floor, blinking a few times to adjust to the light, before turning to Jesse.

Jesse simply gave a nod, exchanged smiles gave the confirmation the two could ever need, as they continued unwrapping their chocolates.

The first chocolate Jesse tucked into was a real treat, the gentle alcoholic touch hitting his system in the most appreciated of ways. Though he doubted his doctors would appreciate it as much. He realised his enjoyment was a little too recognisable as he opened his eyes and stopped mid hum to watch Genji laugh.

God, if the way Genji’s eyes crinkled when he laughed wasn’t one of the prettiest sights.

“I knew getting alcoholic chocolates was the right choice.” 

Jesse snorted with laughter as he rummaged around to find another one.

“They’re pretty good. You should try one.”

Genji’s nose scrunched up in disgust at the suggestion. 

“Eugh. No.”

“What do you mean-” Jesse mimicked the look of disgust. “‘Eugh’?”

“They’re not my favourites. And I don’t want to steal one of yours.”

“So, gimmie one of yours. We’ll swap.”

Jesse felt proud of the decision as Genji clearly likened to the idea, picking out one of the truffles and dropping it into Jesse’s outstretched hand. Jesse picked out another dark chocolate and handed it over, which Genji took gingerly. Jesse couldn’t help but watch Genji the entire time he ate his own truffle, vaguely appreciating the velvety texture, but he had to restrain from spitting it out everywhere laughing at the pained look on Genji’s face as he suffered through it.

“What’s in that one?!”

“I think-... Rum.”

“It’s so strong!”

Jesse had to press his lips together, his top half shaking as he watched Genji stick his tongue out, trying to rid himself of the taste.

“You alright there Genj?”

“Stop laughing, I’m in pain!” 

It forced Jesse to do anything but restrain his laughter, but Genji was hardly in a position of seriousness as he started wheezing himself, covering his mouth with a hand. The two laughed, all the ugly noises included, though Jesse found himself calming down as his lungs quickly tired out. He let out quiet chuckles that soon melted into adoring smiles as he just watched Genji try to control himself, the other clearly allowing himself to let go. It was endearing, to put it easily. His brows twitching with every new intense bout of laughter, the wrinkles that formed around the bridge of his nose. Were those dimples? Jesse embraced it all as you would a work of art.

Genji didn’t take long to catch onto the silence, his laughter softening out into hums. He let himself get caught in the gaze Jesse had set up, noting the light sparkle in Jesse’s eyes. Incredible, really. The man was injured, and he still sparkled. He was full to the brim with lovability and care, and Genji could see it reflected in the man’s face so clearly. He had seen glimpses in passing, but never before had Jesse McCree looked so entirely dedicated to looking at Genji like he was the only important person in the world.

The was no doubt, no second guessing. No moment of hesitation between the bodies as Genji shuffled up close, and leant in towards Jesse. Jesse’s hand came up to mould itself against Genji’s cheek just as easily as they did kiss.

It didn’t last for very long, but it didn’t need to. Genji pressed his forehead against Jesse’s, who hummed softly at the gentle contact. It was comfortable. The moment was theirs, and it was all they needed.

“Y’know, Genji… That’s another first ticked off the list.”

“How so?”

“First Valentine’s day spent with the sweetest person I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at:  
> [tumblr](http://www.prettyweedling.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/prettyweedling)


End file.
